World War Ga'Hoole
by Hyrum The Outcast
Summary: The Middle Kingdoms have fallen! Now Freya a member of the Glaxspeed is called into arms, but she has no idea what really lies ahead for the owl kingdoms... Relinga, Glauxspeed, Frost Beaks, Middle Kingdoms and Ga'Hoole all fighting for one cause... World War Ga'Hoole.
1. The Start

**This is the day**

 _ ***World War Ga'Hoole***_

 **Well, this took a while but here it is. World War Ga'Hoole. Sorry if this might be a little like World War two by accident. The way it move along, hope you like it.**

 _Chapter One: Strength of The World_

The pale moon was rising above the glaciers in the Northern Kingdoms, Freya a young female barn owl was walking in the Temple Hollow. Her black eyes with a hint of green followed movement from the entrance of the hollow.

"Freya! There is a meeting in the briefing hollow." A small voice called from the dark entrance

"Meeting for what?" She asked to the small Spotted Owl. There was a trace of fear in his gaze.

"A Ga'Hoolian party has arrived,they ask for help with a new enemy." He voice shook.

"After the battle of Relinga I will never pick up a god damn ice sword." She declared turning to face him. Another barn owl appeared over his shoulder.

"Freya come, there is news you would need too hear that might change your mind." It was her brother Arlie. He was just like her only taller.

"Fine..." She groaned and walked over to the briefing hollow.

"Welcome, have a seat." The Field Marshal said. Next to him was four owls, one barn owl, two snowy and a great horn. The Barn Owl was a face she would never forget...

"How dare she come back!" Freya said to Arlie as they sat down.

"Freya? I thought you would get over it by now." The barn owl said

"Some people don't Chloe..." Freya replied. The Field Marshall stepped up to the front of the hollow

"Attention! As we all know a Ga'Hoolian party arrived today, with news I have a hard time giving... but The Middle Kingdoms have been taken over by a lard enemy force that calls themselves 'The Pure Legion'. Ga'Hoole wants are help to drive them out." He grimly said, Chloe walked up

"We also have HVT's or High Value Targets we need to find, number one is Hyrum, he has blue eyes, if you spot him find one of us. We fear he is part of this new uprising. Number two is Zephyr, or at least that what he calls himself. He is a murderer and has many other crimes. If you see him, disarm him and take us to him." She finished, The Glauxspeed looked at each other. Their eyes shown a look of fear and forbidding.

"Sir! We can't posabably help! It's too dangerous!" One called out another stood up

"Ma'am what more do you know about the enemy?" The Snowy owl said. Pointing a wing at her

"We have scouts there now, we won't launch an attack before we know more." Chloe replied calmly. Freya stood up she had reached her breaking point.

"That's what you said about Relinga! And look what happened! Twenty owls lost, one of them the kings and queens daughter! All for fighting the wrong group!" Freya called. The others nodded

"You think we didn't learn?" Chloe said a tremble in her beak, "Do you think we have no souls? Do you think we will rush back into war after what happened there? Do you! All we know is that they have killed most or all of the civilian owl there, not even you would let that slide." Chloe stated.

"Maybe you should realize its that the owls we killed won't know we have souls." Freya said and sat down. Chloe just walked away, she knew that no one would ever understand what she went though. No one.  
Freya went back to her hollow. She got into her nest sighed and took out a piece for paper and a cup of ink. She pulled out a wing feather and began to write,

 _This may be my last battle, I shall put the ice sword down and return to peace. If the years of war couldn't change us, then what would. If only we could just stand around, but we can't owls are dying its time to call arms._

She put the paper own for her nest maid snake. Freya gazed at the rock ceiling and then out the window. The icy winds blew over the glaciers, would she ever she her beloved home again?

W-W

Night came fast as her dreams we're filled with the choice stay or go? Hr mind was made up now, and she went to the chest in the corner of her hollow. She opened it, all the memories flooding back. In the chest was her ice sword she had used in battle far to many times. Next to it was her battle claws and helmet. The detailed lines of rose red metal marked her division, the golden frame showed her ranking and the sliver seal showed her homeland. Freya picked up a cloth and began to polish the craftsmanship of war. Her battle claws were serrated and made for one thing, killing. Freya remembered how she had once longed for a pair like these, but now she never wanted to use them again. Freya was to busy polishing he didn't noticed the figure walk into her hollow

"I guess your going then Freya?" Arlie asked. She looked up from her polishing.

"I really wish I had a choice." She said, putting the work of art on. Arlie looked at her

"I knew you were still you. The good Freya would do this." He said walking into the cozy hollow.

"I could never stand by, even if the better half of me died." She replied slipping one battle claw on and tightening it to fit her foot.

"Your gonna need this." Arlie said as he pulled out the sword holder, or battle wear, they called it.

"Thanks." She said halfheartedly and put it over her shoulder. The battle wear was made of leather, and it fit nicely.,

"I'll put the sword in." Arlie said and put the ice sword in the battle wear.

"I have a dagger on my waste, so don't hug me." She said a tear trickled down her face. There was a dagger on her waste, camouflaged by the belt.

"I'm your brother. I'd rather say good-bye this way." He hugged her. "Now, stay strong got it?" Arlie said, Freya looked up

"Always, Ar." She said another tear sliding down her face when she called him his nick name.

"Now go." He said and waved as she flew towards the take off. When she arrived she saw forty owls ready for the battle. Or scouting. The cave had the feeling of sadness, though no one thought they were doing the wrong thing. Freya saw Chloe and her guards whispering to each other, but her thoughts were interrupted.

"When this this rock falls we fly! If there will be fire we burn together!" The Field Marshal called. The rock fell, exposing the open sky. The forty owls took into the air. Freya took on last glance back.

 _What is really happening out there?_ She thought as the division soared above the ground.

 **How was that? The fist chapter in World War Ga'Hoole. The line break has two W's that stand for World War.  
Please review! :)**


	2. HALO

**Here we are again folks! Nothing better than have new tech being used in WWG. (World War Ga'hoole). As you this is in the future.  
**

Chapter two: HALO

Crossing the Sea was sort and simple.. easy for Freya to cross with no difficulty. They had taken camp in a base just outside of the Shadow Forest. The tented area had three parts; One for housing, One for eating and One for planing. Some important owl gathered around a map of the Middle Kingdoms Sea.

"Attention! As we know the enemy has deployed some heavy artillery. So we will go in on a HALO. Or High Altitude Launch Operation." A commander of the Ga'hoolian Brigade began. Freya watched form outside the tent, her gazed focused on the meeting. Something taped her shoulder

"Back the hell up!" She said and pulled out a dagger and turned around.

"Hey.. sorry beautiful." A male barn owl replied. Freya rolled her eyes, she had seen this before... an old trick.

"He listen... I know your gonna falter me and try to screw me, because I look good and have nice tail feathers..." She began to put the dagger away back to her waste.

"I can put it back." He said staring at her. Freya rolled her eyes.

"Of course you can... just try me... I'm not the one who does dumb ass stuff because I may not come back." She replied turning to walk away.

"C'mon... just one little time.. that all I ask." He pleaded, getting on his knees. Freya turned her head

"Good night, sir." She flew to her tent. In the tent was a makeshift nest, and her equipment. She sat down and picked up her Ice Sword and began to sharpen it to pass the time. About a half hour later, an owl walked in.

"Hello, everyone. I need you to meet up in five in the clearing. Okay?" The Sergeant said, the owls in the tent nodded. Freya turned to a tent mate,

"Whats going on?" She asked, He was about to reply.

"HELP! We have dead!" Strong and deep voice called out, owls rushed from their tents. Freya steppe out into the cold star filled night. What she saw confirmed her fear. A small group of owls, feathers dyed black we're standing in front of them... three were ling down in a macksift stecher. Blood was stained on them, some looking mauled.

"What happened?" Chloe asked as she walked up. One turned to look at her

"Ma'am... they have breached the vault..." His voice was barley a whisper. Chloe looked up,

"Hell no! Those were a secret! What happened!" She demanded. The owl looked up

"They were my friends... I don't know... I don't care... it was a waste of life!" He said looking up and walked away. Freya felt something tick inside her,

"What are we gonna do?!" She called out, Chloe turned her way

"Storm the shore... go prone... Night Hawk Low." She replied and turned her head up. "Everyone, as of now we leave for the middle kingdoms! NHL is in affect!" She yelled, the owls looked around puzzled.

"What is NHL?" One asked, Chloe answered

"Follow my every order and you will be fine." Chloe then went into the tent with the returning Blue Scout. In the following hours, everyone had their feathers dyed black.. and their flashy armor stained black. Along with the battle claws as well. Now Freya and her brigade waited for the long fight.

"We leave here today to avenge seven fallen soldiers and allies... NHL Go!" The field Marshall called and they took flight into the bright sun.

W^W

The sky was a dark shade of red as the sun set over the mountains as the Middle Kingdom came into view. Freya shivered as she remembered the bodies of the seven fallen solders.

"Everyone... flank dive due starboard until tree contact, then land in formation!" The Field Marshall called the order. The did as told, the move looked gently deadly. A delta shape moving silently though the air with a sinister black appearance. After the sun set, they would not be able to be seen.

"Okay.. land!" Chloe commanded. The fifty owls landed on shore. Freya looked up and saw smoke rising from the hills.

"So... we need a team of fifteen brave owls to flank The Pure Legion from the east and take control of their Anit-Owl defenses, ounce occupied, disarm them and use use them to are advantage... who is willing?" The Field Marshall asked looking over the owls. Freya, four Sergeants, two Majors and three Lieutenants and five Privates raised their wings.

"Good... we will be very grateful." Chloe said as she shook a Majors wing, Freya headed over to her new group. The trees thickened as she gazed upland, it would be perfect cover.

"Are we ready?" A male Great Gray asked as the last major walked over. One Lieutenant looked up from sharpening his sword.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He replied, looking at the sky. Freya walked over to them

"Okay.. lets head out now." She said and the went into flight.

"Stick to the trees." The Major said, "It will keep us safe." They flew lower. About five minuets into their mission Freya saw a flash then a really loud, maybe even deafening at close range, pop.

"What the hell-!" Private Walter was cut of with a groan of pain and fell to the floor of the forest.

"Duck and cover!' Freya yelled as more pops rang out. As she dove though a stream of what she thought were fast moving arrows. Something grabbed her and pushed her down.

"Stay down!" This mysterious voice ordered as he pined Freya down. She struggled to break free, but then she noticed the owl was gone. The owl was wing to wing fighting a Pure Legion member. Only to get knocked out by another.

"Help!" She cried out, but only to be kicked in the head. The world went black...

 **Uh oh. What were those fast moving things? And who saved her? What is the Vault? Please leave a review! :)**


	3. Shadows

**Wow... sorry it took so long but I've been busy. So enough chatter, this is a key point in the story. If I explain it it will spoil it for y'all so lets just get on with the story.**

Chapter Three: Shadows

Freya opened her eyes to find herself in a dark gloomy cavern. The air was still and she felt her head a , she glanced to her side. There was a door and the owl that rescued her.

"Hello? Sir where are we?" Freya's voice cracked, her throat was dry like a desert drought. The barn owl turned her way

"Hi, I see you took a nasty hit to the head, we might need to get that looked at... if we weren't in this god damn hell of a hole!" He kicked the door. Freya looked at him, his feathers were much like hers, a good shade of brown. She looked up

"Are you a tyto?" She asked and walked closer. The owl gazed at her his eyes were a dark green, almost black.

"Yes, I'm Zach... but I go by a different name." He said looking up at the ceiling. Freya looked a him raising an eyebrow

"And what name is that?" She sat back down. She was trapped, by now she guessed by the Pure legion. Zach looked at her

"Zephyr..." He looked down and he also sat down. Freya knew this was an owl the Guardians wanted to interrogate... _but if he was so bad why hasn't he done anything harmful to me?_ She questioned herself. Zephyr saw her eyes flicker with fear, he put a wing on her shoulder. Freya drew away with a look of deep thought. "Yes... I know Ga'hoole said I was murderer.. but if so why haven't I killed you? Like my brother, I was famed for a crime that never happened, like my brother we know it was him..." He looked at Freya as if he wanted to know if she believed him.

"Zephyr, I see you have a reason to be in this place than, trying to kill the Pure Legion leader." She said laying on the ground, she looked at at him

"Why would you say I'm here for a reason... I saved you." He replied eyeing the door. Freya nodded slowly

"Yes... but honestly... this is NOT how I want to die!" Freya punched the air. Zephyr went over to her and patted her head.

"I understand... but I have a plan to get outta here." He said, Freya looked up

"And how is that?" She asked Zephyr smiled

"Well, they're going to interrogate us, we escape by running away." He said, Freya shook her head and stood up

"Its not thought though enough." She replied Zephyr shook his head as well

"We can always improvise..." He said with a shrug. Freya paniced

"Were gonna die!" She yelled at him. Zephyr moved back

"Then why am I not dead?" Zephyr asked Freya sat back down

"You make everything so hard." She said Zephyr smiled

"You trust me, I know tyou do." Zephyr replied Freya looked at him

"You speak Krackish?" Freya asked Zephyr nodded

"Learned it some time ago." He replied. Freya shrugged

"Well I guess you know where I'm from?" She asked, Zephyr nodded

"You have a very Krackish accent in your tone. I like it actually." He replied, Freya felt weird at his complement.

"Okay you've-" She was cut off by the door opening, a Pure Legion Guard stood at the entrance.

"The High Tyto needs to see you." He said giving both of them a glare. Freya looked at Zephyr he winked then jumped the Pure Legion guard. THe took his weapon and sliced his throat.

"Well.. I'll follow you then." Freya said, Zephyr turned around

"Shhh...! Its complete silence from here, understand?" He said, Freya nodded. Zephyr beckoned with his wings to come forth. Freya followed him though the windy passage way covered in a dark colored stone. The air was musty and the ground was damp. The sound of foot steps drew close a patrol of five Pure Legion Guards were coming closer.

"On my mark we attack... one, two-" He was cut off by two owls breaking apart for the group and stabbing the others in the necks with what Freya could tell were Ga'Hoolian daggers.

"Come with us!" A male barn owl said grabbing Freya's wing and pulling her forward.

"Let me go!" Zephyr yelled as a female barn owl pulled him away too. The male barn owl felt along the wall the pushed a stone door open into the light. Then the two Tyto's pulled them under a bush.

"What the hell are you doing!" Freya yelled

"My name is Issac, I'm a Ga'Hoolian Special Forces Master Chief." Isaac said, Freya wiggled free. But Isaac grabbed her again

"Let me go!" She said as the female put a sack over Zephyr's head.

"Good job Emily, now, owl. I'm not going to harm you, But who is the other owl with you?" He asked Freya stated to struggle

"HELP!" She cried her panic instinct kicking in. There was rustle in the bush and a barn owl wearing a Relingian Mask with black tinted glass

"Better let this one go." He said Isaac turned to him

"Who are you?" He asked

"MY name is empty since you drained away the love." He replied Freya got up

"No really, tell me now!" Isaac said the owl

"My may is.. The Shadow." Zephyr moved around in the bag

"Hyrum! Help!" He said The Shadow looked at Emily and Isaac

"What have you done with my brother!" He roared, Emily looked at him.

"He was compromising our mission." She replied, Hyrum kicked her face and punched Isaac

"My name is revenge and I'm here save my name.." Hyrum said Isaac got up

"Bastard.. why haven't given up!' He said Hyrum turned to face him, drawing his sword.

"Because, your king and Queen... they're time is up." Freya stepped back at his dark tone. _What have I gotten into..._

 **Well, this chapter is done. Please leave a review if you have any questions or ways for me to improve. :)**


End file.
